


Impromptu

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Cannon compliant, Charity Auctions, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel in lingerie, Ciel is a pillow princess, Ciel surprises Sebastian, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Latin Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, One Hell of a Butler, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian is hungry, Slow Build, Teasing, Top Sebastian, Victorian, and really thirsty for that ass, demonic Sebastian, idk man, just read it please, submissive Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: In which Ciel surprises Sebastian.**This is literally the 9th time I've almost deleted this crap altogether. I am not happy with it period. It makes me cringe, but I have sworn to leave it up as a reminder of my growth. <3





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> Quick precis, my computer changed every “suite,” spelling word to “suit.” It became an inside joke between myself and my stupidity. It makes me laugh so I’ve kept it.
> 
> **This fic was written very quickly and is un-edited. I'll get around to it eventually. maybe remaster it.

It was nearly impossible to surprise Sebastian. Not only did he tend to every detail of Ciel’s very existence, he was a god-like fucking demon. 

That didn’t discourage him at all. No, Ciel was feeling overtly proud and ambitious as of late, that mischievous little thing.

He’d been cooped up in the study most of the day, signing copious amounts of Funtom related documents. It needed to be done, Ciel knew this much, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dull. Standing up from his workspace and stretching, Ciel spared a quick glance out of the large window behind his hulking desk to see that the sun was still high in the sky, pouring thick beams of gleaming life in to the lonely office. With a huff, he sauntered un-excitedly across the room and sat on a pretentiously-plushy chaise lounge -that occupied a spot next to the fireplace and a rather imposing bookshelf- so he could put his feet up whilst reading mail.

He would much rather be doing something else, like having his face shoved in to the velvety couch he sat upon- his back bent just so, ass up in the air, cheeks spread and asshole slicked with Sebastian’s spit and oh my goodness- he’s been in the study far too long. 

Checking his resolve and loosening his neck tie, Ciel tried to focus, there were papers to sign and letters to read, for goodness sake! He could not allow himself to be distracted by such shameful thoughts, not until later when it would be time to retire and Sebastian would strip him of his clothes and give him a bath with his big and strong hands. But alas, letters must be read and correspondences must be sent, such is the life of Ciel Phantomhive: the tragedy!

Amongst the mundane sheaf of mail, was a royal invitation from her majesty to attend a charity ball later in the month, where various antiques and luxurious artifacts would be auctioned. The fundraiser was to be held at a prominent Grand Hotel in London. Apparently, all proceeds would be donated to orphanages across England. A royal contribution to charity, such was the way of her majesty. 

Although philanthropy held little interest to Ciel, he knew he could not refuse, he was an earl. He was the Queen of bloody England’s royal lap dog for heavens sake. Woof woof. He would have to suck it up and attend, he must tell Sebastian to begin preparations for-

A brisk knock at the door and a sudden: “Young master, I’ve brought your afternoon tea,” and Ciel had an idea, an impromptu plan of sorts.

He bit on his pouty lips and his thoughts sent direct tingles to his groin.

“Very Well,” spoke Ciel.  
-  
The next day Ciel and Sebastian went to the city to visit Hopkin’s Tailor shop to get Ciel fitted for the ball. 

As Nina draped numerous fabrics upon the delicate boy and began undressing him for proper measurements, Ciel ordered Sebastian to bring him something sweet.

“There is a newly opened patisserie in London, I’ve no idea where it is located. Elizabeth mentioned that they offer infused lavender macarons, I’d like one, perhaps two. Do return quickly, Sebastian. I’m craving something sweet.” informed Ciel, eyes locked on Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s glance danced from his young master’s rosy shoulders, to his protruding collarbones. Up that satiny neck and past his plushy little cheeks to his tiny ears, when he noticed Ciel’s jaw visibly tighten. That infuriating little boy.

And then fiery red met tempting blue. 

Sebastian relented as he always did, lest he give in to his primal urges and end up pounding in to Ciel’s tight ass right in front of Nina the tailor. 

“At once, my lord,” Sebastian nodded, then bowed and walked out of Hopkin’s Tailor, chasing his master’s sweet tooth.

Inside of the private dressing room, Ciel spoke to Nina about nude lace, silky things, and diamonds. He felt slightly foolish and embarrassed, but knew he could confide in Nina. She did tailor a dress that one time. Nina has been privy to many of Ciel’s whims. Another undercover mission, Ciel told her. And she believed him.

“I see, very good my lord. I shall create it,” Nina spoke delightedly.

“Very good indeed, have it ready and packaged along with the outfit for the ball, discreetly.” Ciel humed, satisfied.  
-  
On the day of the ball, Nina went to Ciel’s townhouse in London, seeing as the ball was to be held in the city, for a last minute final fitting. 

When Sebastian excused himself to make an early lunch before they left for the ball, Ciel seized the day. It looked better than he imagined, and his thoughts were on overdrive. Oh the scandal, Ciel mused to himself. He wore the suit Nina made him overtop, high neckline and pant trousers tailored strategically in order to conceal what was underneath- his dirty little secret. 

He felt accomplished, and very aroused.  
-  
Sebastian ushered Nina out of the townhouse after the fitting, and then went upstairs to inform his young master that lunch had been prepared. 

“Come in, Sebastian.”

As Sebastian entered, he considered his young master, who was cutely standing in front of the floor length mirror and sheepishly appraising himself. 

Ciel had been dressed in a dark grey dress-coat with matching, tighter fitting trousers that complimented the undertones of his ashy hair. Every button on the suit was made out of sparkling diamonds. A deep blue coloured dress shirt and vest peaked out from under the blazer. Sebastian thought it matched his young master’s uncovered eye perfectly. The shirt had a very high collar, and around it sat a silky neck tie the colour of skin. That same silky fabric was used to create a delicate handkerchief that loomed out of the suit’s breast pocket. Ciel wore black patent leather shoes, each buckled and adorned with a not-so-minimalistic bow, the same colour as his striking vest and dress shirt. 

Would it be Ciel Phantomhive without a top hat? Sebastian smirked at the thought, admiring the embellishments on the side of the hat: a modest arrangement of diamonds. 

“How fetching, my delectable young master,” mused Sebastian as he walked to stand behind Ciel, looking down at him from the mirror. 

“Is it to your liking, demon?” Ciel questioned, anticipating the moment Sebastian would see what was mischievously hidden underneath. 

Ciel inwardly snickered and wondered how Sebastian would react. Would he like his surprise? Would he be surprised at all, or was he pretending not to know what Ciel was up to? Blasted demon. How he would feel knowing that Ciel would spend most of the day secretly wearing-

“Quite,” answered Sebastian, bending down to preen his master’s neck tie and smooth his blazer.  
-  
No expenses were withheld at the ball. Everything was immaculate, all high ceilings and draping chandeliers. The decor was extravagant enough, in a plethora silvers golds and creams. At the rightmost wall, was an eloquent exhibit of all of the items being auctioned. The entire ballroom was beautifully accented by red roses. Polite waiters served flutes of champagne and gold dusted hors d’eourves. An orchestra next to the formal dance floor successfully radiated elegance throughout the venue. 

Ciel made his rounds, mingling as needed, just as an earl should. Sebastian watched his master from an acceptable distance the entire time, garbed as a proper Phantomhive butler, as he always did on occasions such as these. Ciel looked absolutely scrumptious, Sebastian enjoyed the way he looked in long trousers. A vision, wrapped in inviting grey and blue. Ciel was a perfectly made pastry, and Sebastian was hungry. 

He wasn’t a jealous demon, at least not when humans were involved. But he was a possessive demon, that was for certain. And Ciel was his, his object of desire. Ciel’s flesh was Sebastian’s to ravish. So when Ciel offered one too many forced laughs and extended shoulder touches, galavanting across the ballroom like some sort of delicious morsel offering his attention to whomever was there, Sebastian narrowed his glowing eyes; he was famished. 

Ciel could feel it, his devilish gaze, that burning stare that sent pulses of heat between his legs. Ciel had him right where he wanted him. 

Sebastian kept watching as Ciel reacquainted himself with London’s elite. 

Did he just- fucking christ.

Ciel was insatiable. Sebastian gave a low growl when Ciel pulled a young man down to his height so he could whisper something in to his ear. Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he did this, small hand covering that pretty mouth as he spoke in whispers to the man in question’s ear.

Sebastian heard it anyways, obviously. Sebastian was an attentive demon, he heard everything. He kept track of the way Ciel’s heart pumped streams of blood throughout his scrumptious body at all times. Sebastian intentionally noted the exact rhythm in which Ciel’s asthmatic lungs indulged in oxygen since he learned of his young master’s condition. He enjoyed listening to Ciel’s saliva pooling at the back of his throat, squishing deliciously in that warm fucking mouth. Ciel knew this, he was intentionally teasing his demon. 

He heard everything, listened intently as Ciel made arrangements with the man, who Sebastian learned was the hotel’s proprietor, for a suit to be prepared for him for the night. Ciel ordered to be accommodated in a secluded wing of the hotel, said that he enjoyed his privacy. 

Ciel was smirking, Sebastian could see it in his eye. Sebastian stared back, eyes in blazing slits. Sebastian was starving. 

Sebastian considered killing the man that knelt down to his young master’s delicate face, considered ripping the ear- that Ciel had been whispering in- directly off his person. 

Sebastian clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from loosing face as Ciel leaned away from the man, shook his hand, and walked away. 

Moments later, the Queen arrived and took her rightful place at the grand balcony overlooking the ballroom, signalling for the auction to begin. 

Socialites and noblemen alike were led to their seats and offered their auction paddles and bidder cards efficiently.

Sebastian stood towards the back of room like a proper butler should, watching that wispy blue head flounce to his seat somewhere near the front, close to the announcer’s podium. Before the biddings began, Ciel looked over his shoulder to the back of the room and gestured demurely for his butler. At once, Sebastian was at his side.

“That was quite the display, young master,” Sebastian said softly so nobody but Ciel could hear and kneeled properly next to Ciel. 

“Why, whatever do you mean, Sebastian” inquired Ciel, fluttering his eyelashes innocently down at Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled that smile, and Ciel was absolutely enamoured. Ciel thought Sebastian was disgustingly handsome. He squeezed his thighs tighter together. 

Taking the silky handkerchief out of his pocket, Ciel folded it neatly and then reached inside of his butler’s blazer, stuffing the item inside his innermost pocket. 

Ciel removed his hand and then pated over the hidden pocket as he whispered coyly to his butler, “catch me if you can.”

Sebastian stood, a feral grin on his face as he walked away, back to his previous spot. That little minx just put a key in to his breast pocket. A key to the suit Ciel had arranged for. Sebastian was bemused. Both him and Ciel knew that Sebastian could find him whenever, wherever in a matter of moments. And he needn’t some pathetic key to get in and out of rooms. But he would gladly play along, knowing he would chase Ciel to the ends of the earth, and then past that, till death do they part. It was gross and cliche.

Towards the middle of the auction, after many items had been sold, Ciel decided to move the game along. He felt extreme satisfaction from having Sebastian at his mercy, following his silly rules and little riddles. The boy loved games, that was for sure.  
-  
Ciel bid an obscene amount of money for an antique bowl decorated with many little birds painted in gold. He won his bid, and nodded approvingly as he stood, feeling satisfied with his contribution. Walking to the front of the room towards the auction stage, he exited to a room on the left to write his check and make arrangements for his prize. He dared not glance back at Sebastian, even though he wanted to. 

Sebastian wasted no time, he slipped from the auction room and made his way to the hotel lobby at human pace, he was a good sport. By the time he got there, he saw his little Ciel inside of the elevator, looking down at him and smirking, his visible eye doing a victory dance. Ciel was infuriating prey. The elevator rode up and took Ciel along with it. Sebastian could smell Ciel’s lingering scent; sugary and greedy and hot. Sebastian was ravenous. 

He knew exactly where Ciel was, could sense his presence. Sebastian took the steps three at a time, using his abilities to locate Ciel’s exact location. He loved hunting like this for Ciel, it made feasting on his flesh more rewarding. 

Sebastian felt him when he reached the seventh floor, could practically taste the slight sheen of sweat coating Ciel’s inviting little neck. Sebastian wanted to circle his hand around that neck and stop the airflow. Control. Sebastian wanted to exert his monstrous control over Ciel’s entirety; wanted to be the one to give breath to his lungs, wanted to fuck the life in and out of him. Sebastian was frothing at the mouth. 

He growled as he entered the seventh floor hallway, and steered the atmosphere like only he could. He is a rapacious demon, and Ciel is his spoil. The air was thick with Sebastian’s prowess, Ciel could feel it as he shuddered and entered the hotel suit and locked the door.

Sebastian saw a glimpse of Ciel’s petite frame entering the large double doors at the end of the hallway. 

Sebastian began to stalk down the hallway slowly so Ciel could feel him taking every step as he got closer to him. And Ciel did feel it, felt Sebastian inching closer, corrupting the room with his demonic presence, his devilish lust. 

He was now standing directly in front of the double doors. Taking the silky package from his breast pocket, Sebastian brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent, placating his palette with Ciel’s sickly sweet aroma. He unwrapped the handkerchief, revealing the key that had been burning a hole in his chest for the duration of the auction. 

Sebastian entered the room and could hear Ciel’s heart hammering in his chest, his sharp intake of breath, the scuffling of his feet. Sebastian thought it an erotic sound, despite the games and the pride, Ciel’s truest form is vulnerable, loud and explicit, just like the beating of his heart.

The room is befitting that of a suit in a Grand Hotel. The foyer is all marble and stone, leading in to a large sitting room. On the left corner of the room, an open door led to the master bedroom, and another door led to a small powder room. A plushy pale pink love seat sat at the centre of the lounge room, paralleled by two matching accent chairs angled just so. In between, antique mahogany was carved to create a lovely centrepiece coffee table. The walls of the room were large columns of creamy beige, brought together by thick velvety curtains the same colour of the couches. A hulking chandelier hung from above the coffee table and bounced light around the room, meeting with various other lamps placed here and there. Vases filled with flowers were expertly peppered around the room and antiqued paintings clung to the walls beautifully.

The true sight to see, however, was his delicate little boy, his Ciel, standing at the balcony door adjacent the front entrance, champagne glass in hand, backdropped by the cold night air- a refreshing contrast to the engulfing heat inside of the hotel room. Ciel sipped from his glass, eyepatch and top hat long gone, and stared sweetly at his demon.

Sebastian’s presence dimmed the lights, stilled the air. He stared back, like some sort of devilish beast, bitting on his gloved hands, removing them and placing them on a tall side table next to the entryway.

Long legs strode across the room, until Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, eyes igniting into bottomless pits of blazing red as he reached down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his young master’s ear, then leaned in real close and spoke.

“Caught you.”

And Ciel missed his voice like this. Glossy and and deep, a demon’s voice, aroused from the chase. Sebastian was infernal, caught up in the game, relishing in a delicious struggle between composure and his maniacally-carnal lust for Ciel. Little did he know, Ciel- that little kitten- still had his surprise. 

“Indeed you did, demon. Shall I reward you?”Ciel asked Sebastian, bringing his right hand to rest upon his demon’s face. Sebastian grinned, baring his fangs as he did. 

“What did you have in mind?” Sebastian practically rumbled, trying to compose himself.

Ciel traced Sebastian’s dangerous lips with his thumb, he was playing with fire. The demon licked the young boy’s thumb reflexively, tasting and savouring. 

Oh fuck, did he really just- 

Sebastian’s eyes lolled to the back of his head as Ciel shamelessly, the absolute fiend, nicked the pad of his thumb on his demon’s fang- drawing a few drops of blood- and sunk his digit in between Sebastian’s teeth, right in to his starving mouth. 

Sebastian laved hungrily, sucking the tiny spurts of blood like a greedy animal; desperate and ferocious.

“Such a needy demon. If you must know, I have a surprise for you.” mused Ciel, “but you have to behave until I show it to you.” Oh my, Sebastian was loosing his self-control. Long wisps of black shadows surrounded the pale room, thrashing back and forth, encircling the predator and his prey. Sebastian knew not if he was actually the prey, at complete mercy to this tiny little boy in front of him, entirely and utterly enthralled. 

“Tell me you understand, demon,” and Sebastian nodded his head in response, that feral mouth still wrapped around the little boy’s thumb.

Ciel removed his thumb from Sebastian’s mouth, wiping it on his butler’s dress-coat, and took slow steps away from him, then sat his pert ass on the pale pink chair in the sitting room. Crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on either arms of the chair, he ordered his butler to remove his shoes. A king on his throne.

Sebastian gawked, extremely aroused and intrigued by his scrumptious little boy. Kneeling, Sebastian took Ciel’s right calf and let the heel of the boy’s shoes rest on his knees. His left hand roamed the expanse of Ciel’s slim little legs whilst his right hand pulled at the strings of the cute bow on the shoe, and brought it apart. 

Ciel’s heart was pounding against his ribcage. 

Sebastian arched his brow at the sound, “Young master, if this is your way of telling me you have a foot fetish-” Sebastian teased as he grabbed the back of Ciel’s shoe and pulled, revealing- double fuck. 

For an instant, all was dark. Obsidian pooled on the ground, shadows rutting violently around them. 

There it was, Ciel’s small and pink foot, sitting demurely on Sebastian’s knee, except it was covered in deliciously nude coloured lace, speckled all around with small encrusted diamonds. Ciel is a treasure. The fabric clung to his foot and climbed up his ankles, to his calfs, and the rest was covered by those grey trousers that Sebastian liked so much. 

“Are you sure it isn’t you that has a foot fetish, Sebastian?” retorted Ciel, as he slid his foot down his demon’s kneeling legs.

Sebastian was stunned, completely floored. He was absolutely enraptured by this little mortal boy looking down at him with those mismatched eyes, who’s soul had managed to tame a demon. Ciel was beyond pleased at Sebastian’s reaction, he successfully surprised his demon. 

“You sneaky little minx, well done. I am thoroughly surprised,” Sebastian said, giving Ciel’s foot a gentle squeeze. 

Ciel inched his foot up from Sebastian’s legs, to his stomach, then up his chest, and finally under his chin, effectively tilting his demon’s head upwards. Ciel gave Sebastian a shit eating grin, and rightfully so. 

“Well, are you going to unwrap your present Sebastian? Or just sit there and stare like some sort of baboon.”

Sebastian gave a low resounding chuckle that shook the floor. His eyes pulsed. Ciel gasped, and in an instant, Sebastian had removed Ciel’s other shoe, sat himself on the chair and placed Ciel on his lap so he was straddling his legs. Sebastian’s massive hands roamed Ciel’s thighs hungrily, squeezing and rubbing over those fucking grey trousers that hid Ciel’s little secret throughout the night. 

“My pretty little thing, you are so precious,” Sebastian said lowly, removing Ciel’s dress-coat. Sebastian bucked his hips up and Ciel slid down his long legs, pressing them much closer together- chest to chest, crotch to crotch. The little boy’s face was flushed all dusty-pink and rosy, his ears burned. Ciel nuzzled his dizzying head in to Sebastian’s neck and showered him in little open mouthed kisses, biting here and sucking there. 

Ciel shifted, brought his face up to look at Sebastian as he wiggled his soft little hips in to his demon’s aching lap. Sebastian growled and his cock twitched. 

The demon reached one hand up to Ciel’s neck, uniting his necktie and letting it drop to the floor along with the since removed dress-coat. Sebastian continued his ministrations, reaching his fingers up the shirt’s abnormally high collar and unbuttoned the first and second stud. Sebastian’s entire body visibly shuddered from what he saw peaking out from under the shirt, and Ciel felt his contract seal thrum.

Sebastian saw the choker, a thick band of lavish diamonds encompassed by a delicate frill made of the same silky fabric of the handkerchief and necktie.

“You’ve been collared to me this entire night, my pet.” Sebastian pecked Ciel’s tiny button nose. “Tormenting me all night, whispering to other men,” Sebastian seethed, “my naughty little kitten,” tearing the fragile shirt and vest open, “wearing this,” he ripped the rest of the torn fabric in an instant, it floated to the floor in violent shreds. Ciel purred cutely, wiggling and gripping on to his demon; a naughty kitty indeed. 

“You are mine,” Sebastian palmed Ciel’s back, straightening his torso and leaning him back like some sort of sacred treasure put on display- a cherished item made to be marvelled at. Ciel arched his back in response, baring his body, molding himself perfectly on Sebastian’s sturdy hand and let his dainty arms dangle at his sides like a good little boy.

And marvel he did. Sebastian’s lips parted open automatically and he unabashedly gaped at Ciel’s- his Ciel- lily white skin, all milky and soft and downright fucking sinful. His dainty pink nipples were barley being covered by an extremely thin and lacy brassier with silken edges, joined together by a tiny little bow. It matched the colour of Ciel’s collar, creating an exquisitely delicious view, Sebastian thought. 

“Do you understand?” Sebastian gripped Ciel’s jaw, giving him fishy lips. “Tell me you understand, baby.”

Ciel squirmed cutely and brought his face close to Sebastian’s, rolling his knuckles gently over his demon’s jawline and circling his piquant little hips against the other’s clothed erection. 

“I’ll show you,” and then he gave Sebastian a hushed kiss on the cheek and shimmied off of his lap and stood a few steps back, aligned perfectly in between his demon’s legs. 

Ciel bowed to the side and curved like a cat, ass on display, reaching for the buttons on his grey trousers. 

The buttons came undone and Ciel jutted his ass out, jiggling his plump behind out of the pants. He brought them slowly down his feathery legs and stepped out of them one leg at a time as they pooled at the floor. Sebastian pulled at his hair, eyes gorged, demonically growling- low and deep and feral, unholy. Sebastian was regressing.

Ciel loved making Sebastian feel this way. Inhuman, carnal and needy, all for him, because of him. It made him feel powerful, made him want to live, to indulge. Sebastian’s demonic desire- his obsessive lust and animalistic need nourished Ciel’s pride wholly, cherished him sinfully- the way only he could. It was monstrous and dirty and disgustingly magnificent. 

Ciel was on full display now, secret revealed, a sight to behold. He posed demurely as Sebastian took him in, right leg pressed sweetly, and squeezing deliciously, behind his left, shoulders spread proud- protruding collarbones and all- hands behind his curved back submissively, pouting and biting on those delicate little fucking lips just so.

That diamond studded lace that clung around Ciel’s feet hugged all the way up his delectable legs, seamed by the same frilly silk as the collar and ending at his squishy upper-thighs. The sparkling stockings were innocently held up by Ciel’s plushy thighs and flimsy nude ropes of silk that attached to a thick garter belt made of the same fabric. Ciel was wearing panties- a darling lacy thing- hugging the junction of his hips in that same sensuously translucent way his brassier covered his pretty nipples.

Sebastian was thoroughly immobilized, stilled entirely; fervently absorbed by the twinkling human in front of him. Ciel made his immortal existence- his abysmally sinister and humanly incomprehensible essence- feel alive. Ciel- his precious little creature- was radiance, he was asylum, he was rapture. But most importantly, Ciel’s very substance, his unbreakable vivacity, his bountiful soul, belonged to him: till kingdom come. 

“You are breathtaking, absolutely ravishing, my precious.”

Ciel bloomed at the praise. He is a good boy. He slowly, delicately, sunk to the floor. On his knees, legs spread- straining the garter belt cutely- and showing the bulging little prize between his silky legs. He is a good boy.

Bringing his arms out from behind his back, he pawed at the the floor in front of him with his right hand, and then his left, and oh my- Ciel crawled like a fucking feline, all curled spine and swishy hips, towards Sebastian. Shoulders slinking, back bowed obscenely, bouncy little ass stretching the delicate fabric of his panties, diamonds sparkling everywhere, tutting forward until he reached his demon. Bringing his hands up, he spread Sebastian’s legs farther apart, and nudged-yes, nudged- himself right against his demon’s fat cock, and sat on his knees. Ciel palmed both of his tiny hands over the expanse of Sebastian’s heaving chest and willed his body to stretch and curve downwards in the most lecherously sinful way, until his petite little face was pressed against Sebastian’s painfully hard erection. He looked up from his spot on the demon’s cock, and dove in to the depths of his blazing eyes, staring- gazing wide eyed and innocent, and kissed over the clothed bulge.

“Then ravish me.”  
Sebastian went wild, starstruck and frenzied. He was a starving, salivating monstrosity of devilish beauty. Onyx obscurity thrashed and pummelled all around, clobbering at the air in violent and rabid waves of ecstatic desire. 

Ciel was instantly swept up and enveloped by a disheveled heap of darkness with raging carmine silts. Sebastian briefly considered fucking Ciel right there, penetrating that sweet hole with his pulsating cock dry, like a rag doll- suspended by his billowing limbs- but decided against it. He wanted to savour Ciel slowly, lest he enrage and break through the floors. That would be extremely unbecoming of a butler such as he. 

Suddenly, they were in the master-bedroom of the grand-hotel suit, and Ciel was laid down on fluffy pillows, pressed in to the comfort of the down duvet by Sebastian’s hard body, all rigid and sharp and heavy. Sebastian growled, grinding his painfully constricted cock between his sweet little boy’s silky legs. The garter belt pulled cutely against Ciel’s hips, pinching at his milky tummy. Ciel whimpered at the contact, wrapping his legs around his demon’s waist as his arms were pinned above his head by one of Sebastian’s strong hands.

“Seba-ah-s,” drawled the tiny boy, and the headboard creaked lightly against the wall.

“Mmm, my pretty thing. So good for me,” the demon snarled, hissing at his little boy through his pointy fangs. And then Sebastian descended upon Ciel and connected their lips; all tongue and heat and need. One hand calmed around both of Ciel’s wrists, the other roaming the creamy stretch of his delicate young master’s slight frame.

Sebastian dominated the kiss, slippery tongue devouring Ciel’s pants, consuming his every breath feverishly. Ciel tasted ambrosial, like sugar and blood; he was honeyed sustenance. He brought his attention downwards, kissed the spot under Ciel’s chin and bit roughly on the diamond collar. 

“Mine. My sweet boy.”

He tongued his young master’s dainty collarbones, savouring the taught skin there. Nibbled at those perky little nipples, one at a time, becoming swollen and damp against the lacy fabric under Sebastian’s cruel mouth.

Ciel shivered, squirmed his constricted arms hopelessly and arched his gaunt spine up wickedly- ribs creating exquisite little dips on his rosy flesh- begging for closeness.

Sebastian continued his assault, bringing that nasty mouth down Ciel’s pliant body, tasting and laving and relishing in all things Ciel. Teasing and sucking over the various ripples of Ciel’s fleshy abdomen, tickling his navel with dirty, hungry, needy kisses.

Ciel came alive under his touch; flourished from his devilish embrace and gentle praise. It was a delicious paradox.

Sebastian slid his caress even lower, seeking refuge in the paradise between Ciel’s quivering legs. Ciel welcomed him, hugged his demon’s face with those sparkling legs. Sebastian snuggled against the little bulge and inhaled devotedly. He roared in pleasure, so fevered and raw and hungry that it shook the room, rattled paintings, perturbed the chandelier and sent the massive bed banging hard and fast in to the unsuspecting wall, it cracked slightly.

Sebastian released his hold on Ciel’s wrists and grabbed both of Ciel’s thighs just so, rolling them upwards so his knees met his shoulders. Ciel looked delectable, stocking clad legs bent perfectly, spread apart and exposed- lacy and gleaming and divine.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, loved the way his demon looked at him. Sebastian was devastatingly attractive, inhumanly alluring. Sleek and angular and sexy and evil. Penetrating stare, knife-like jawline and serious cheekbones. Shadowed limbs splaying and convulsing around his hulking frame like a halo, looking hellish- a fallen angel. 

Sebastian spread his young master’s legs wider apart, splaying the silky panties to the side with long and gentle fingers, revealing Ciel’s plump little cock- all pink and dripping pearly with precum. Tiny little asshole peeking out from the silky fabric, rosy and cute and winking at Sebastian. It was unholy, completely and utterly vulgar. 

“Oh, my precious boy,” he gave a sweet peck to the tip of Ciel’s weeping little cock, “My sweet sweet boy.” He licked a teasing line down the slight shaft, passed the curve of his cute ball sack and paused at his puckering little hole, blowing cruel puffs of hot breath on it, “I am going to devour you.”

Sebastian’s saliva trailed down the boy’s cock, curving and dipping just so and pooling beautifully at his needy asshole. Ciel cried out, little arms clinging to Sebsatian’s hair-pulling urgently- as he sunk that demonic tongue in to Ciel’s tight heat.

“Ngh-oh, Sebastian.”

Ciel was ethereal, pure bliss. Sebastian was crazed, fucking Ciel with his tongue, exploring his young master’s sweet little ass. He tasted luscious, full of life, like the candied nectar of a juicy fruit- tender and innocent and forbidden. Ciel wiggled and squirmed, nearly falling apart at Sebastian’s punishing pace, firm and syrupy- brushing torturously over that special spot.

Sebastian griped at Ciel’s plushy thighs, covered prettily in delicate lace, holding Ciel in place as he ate and worshiped that scrumptious little hole, mouth smacking all nasty and needy. He growled on it, sending delicious vibrations throughout Ciel’s most sacred parts, making his little cock bounce cutely and his ass clench even tighter around Sebastian’s wicked tongue. 

“Mmm-ah- please, demon” he sobbed, eyes pinched shut, red-faced and wanton, “Don’t stop,” Ciel whined, fisting and pulling at Sebastian’s hair, “D-don’t, mm-yes,” clinging for dear life.

“Don’t ever stop.”

They locked eyes, Ciel bitting on his bottom lip as Sebastian pressed those squishy little thighs together, puffing that plump ass out like a chubby peach. Ciel’s cock spilled sinfully from his pressed-together legs, protruding pretty all red and dripping. Ciel shrieked as his demon captured his cock in his fist, pumping softly. 

“Sebastian, yesss. Just like- ah- that.”

Sebastian looked other-worldly. A sinister, lecherous and over indulgent cougar lavishing on its defenceless prey. It intrigued him, invigorated him even, how Ciel- trapped between his legs by a ferocious beast- still managed to take charge and coax him- managed to assert his unyielding authority over Sebastian. He was Ciel’s demon, monstrous and evil and wholeheartedly devoted.

“Mm- ohh, Sebastian. There,” a little wiggle, “yes, right there. Please.”

Sebastian was lost in the paradise between Ciel’s legs and his dirty little moans. Being with Ciel rejuvenated him in more ways than one. He was a greedy demon, had a stubborn sort of hunger, satiated only by his young master, his pure and prideful little boy. Ciel was the only thing capable of fulfilling and then wondrously overfilling Sebastian’s bottomless chasm of desires. Ciel was gratification personified, an infuriatingly-exhilarating feast.

Ciel was hypnotized by his devil’s touch. Sebastian was viciously intense, and Ciel loved it. He felt bounteous, hot and dewy and delightfully close.

Sebastian squeezed his young master’s cock tighter and smothered precum over that tiny and aching tip with his thumb; cherry red and glistening. And Ciel came, hard and full and pure- toes curling, back arching, screaming bouts of palpable pleasure- on the inside of his crystal-clad thighs and down his perky bare ass. 

“Oh my- Sebastian, yess. Sebasstian!”

Sebastian was a prayer on Ciel’s lips, a proclamation of enchantment- blind faith.

Ciel rode his high, floating slowly back to earth. Sebastian offered chaste kisses all over Ciel’s crotch, guiding him back surely and lovingly.

“My pretty little thing. Good boy,” Sebastian stroked Ciel’s thighs tenderly, petting his kitten, and began licking at the cum stain that dribbled on to Ciel’s bouncy ass cheek. Ciel gasped, sensitive and feathery, chest rising and falling prettily, legs still pressed together and knees hugging his chest- thanks to Sebastian’s persistent and vice-like grip.

Intoxicated by all things Ciel, Sebastian hungrily- all greedy and feral- bit Ciel’s bare ass cheek, breaking skin and drawing blood. Sebastian fed, sucking passionately, entranced by a delicious concoction of sweat, cum, and blood. It was all consuming, a physical manifestation of Ciel’s lust; candied perfection. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian raucously growled, regressing, loosing control. “Mm, tam dulcis,” he rumbled dominantly,- voice echoing through the room devilishly- teetering off the edge of his own composure and shallowly submerging in to something more feral, less human.

Ciel sensed the change, it was thick and wrong and so fucking beautiful. The air crackled. Sebastian was spewing passion out of his mouth, so raw and amorous that he began rambling in Latin. Ciel recognized it immediately, feeling on top of the world, empowered by Sebastian’s manic desire for him.

“Meus,” snarled Sebastian, huffing as he- in a flash of blazing red and dense shadow- flipped Ciel over, face down and buried by fluffy pillows. Another crack in the wall. Ciel curved his spine just so, jutting his ass up and out- stretching at the garter belt and making cute little indents- to meet his Demon’s awaiting cock, pulsating violently against his still clothed body.

Sebastian straddled Ciel’s slender hips, strong legs trapping delicate flesh. He watched, mesmerized, as Ciel’s ass jiggled with the contact, bite mark fresh and raw on his right ass cheek- cherry red and dripping a tiny ribbon of blood from the fang wound. 

He plunged a finger in to that sweet ass, wet with his saliva, then another and pumped. In and out, curling and curving his fingers to tease that delicate bud of nerves that made Ciel’s eyes roll, body grinding back and begging for more. Ciel whimpered cutely, still docile and tender from climax. It drove Sebastian mad, slipping further and further.

“Meus. Meus-mm,” Sebastian screeched, crazed and raging.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, staring bright eyed and pretty, biting his bottom lip and shimming his hips, bouncing his ass against- oh my. 

Sebastian fell off the edge. Completely gone, absorbed by need. He clawed at his suit, pocket-watch and head-butler’s pin and all, ripping and tearing vehemently. The rough slip of Sebastian’s fingers made Ciel cry out in pleasured pain. 

Sebastian was beautiful, devastatingly so. Naked, unveiled and apparent. He was primal now, beastly and sinister. Ciel loved it; thrived off of it. 

Ciel thought he looked godly, bare-skinned and majestic, towering over him unabashedly- a predator in claim. Alabaster skin, sculpted to evil perfection, glinting in a shiny sheen of silvery sweat. Darkness seeped from him, growing and absorbing the floor, up the walls and slithering on the bed, encasing Ciel all around in possessive protection. A fierce, almost painful stare, blazing in stunning carmine and a manic grin, hungry and sharp.

Sebastian’s freed cock slapped roughly on to Ciel’s silky behind, throbbing and pulsating, tip stinging with need and seeping arousal- dirtying Ciel’s lacy panties with sooty precum. It made Ciel shiver, made him stare deeper in to his demon’s eyes from over his rosy shoulders- eager and unafraid.

“My demon.”

Sebastian growled in response, “mmm… Meus dominus,” fangs bared, and eyes narrowed. Ciel smirked, wiggling his ass and swallowing Sebastian’s girth between his plushy cheeks, tip peaking out and leaking. He clawed at the delectable ass before him- nails growing long and black and nasty- pinching and grabbing, smearing the dribble of blood from his fanged kiss all messy and dirty across rounded flesh.

“My needy demon,” Ciel mused. 

Sebastian licked lecherously over his teeth and fangs, eyes locked on to Ciel’s as he leaned forward just so and spat a thick ribbon of syrupy saliva. It landed - God be damned- on Sebastian’s cock, smushed between Ciel’s cheeks, making the area slick with spit and his arousal. It was sticky and nasty and just right.

And then Sebastian slammed in to that tight and needy heat, hard and fast. It filled Ciel to the brink in one exquisite thrust. They were joined; united at last. Red met blue once again, merging and clinging desperately and suddenly, they exploded in violet. Contract seals pulsing in fevered union.

The wooden headboard split slightly against the sudden friction. Ciel screamed in response to the intrusion, spasming around Sebastian’s cock torturously tight; accommodating and adjusting to the length. Ciel could feel everything, overstimulated and sensitive. Could feel that fucking vein that ran up the underside of his demon’s cock throbbing against his prostate, could feel his muscles squishing and squeezing, screaming in searing pain- sweet and wrong and exquisite pain. Sebastian was overwhelmingly thick, heavy like metal- stern and angry- inside of him.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Ciel at the contact; submerged and enraptured with the feeling of that honeyed little ass wrapped around his cock- infernally hot and intensely tight; perfection.

Sebastian nuzzled his head in the crook of Ciel’s neck and whispered his carnal need, his eternal devotion and stupidly-stubborn loyalty in broken babbles as one hand grabbed possessively at Ciel’s hips and the other pulled on that frilly choker collared sinfully around Ciel’s dainty neck. 

“Move, demon.”

Sebastian kissed his young master’s cheek in gentle in worship, a silent acknowledgement, still obeying his every command even in his feral delirium. Ciel stuttered on his pretty moans as Sebastian pulled back torturously slow, bulbous head kissing the outer rim of Ciel’s puckered hole, and slammed back in violently.

“Fuck, mmm- totus… meus.”

Sebastian thrusted in to Ciel longingly, creating a fevered rhythm. Ciel was drooling, pouty mouth agape in bliss, tiny pink nose all scrunched, big eyes squeezed shut and watering prettily. He hardly recognized the steady creak and crack of the headboard against the wall, shaking the room.

Ciel reached his arm out blindly. Instinctually, Sebastian met him half way- interlocking Ciel’s tiny hand in his big one- as they rocked together.  
Ciel was in ecstasy. Moaning carelessly, tears streaming freely down his flushed cheeks as Sebastian angled his cock-

“Y-yes, there…Mm- right there!”

-directly on Ciel’s prostate. It made Ciel constrict sinfully around Sebastian’s cock, milking and hugging and oh fuck, yes. So fucking tight.

Sebastian was beyond feral, chasing and relishing within the purity of Ciel’s nourishing heat. He was so far gone now, muttering messily in his native language. It was inhuman, so impure and vile and beautifully vulnerable. 

Ciel revered in moments such as these, he loved having Sebastian this way; helpless and absorbed entirely. Ciel was the only thing that could make him feel this way, and the only one who could pull him back from it. Sebastian thought Ciel was hope and mercy incarnate. Ciel fed off of that control, that wild abandon and crazed hunger. 

Reassuringly, Ciel brought their joined hands to his tear stained face and kissed Sebastian’s hand, right on the contract seal. Sebastian roared in noxious tongues, wild and incomprehensible, pounding in to Ciel agonizingly fast and deep, drilling roughly. 

Heat coiled deliciously in Ciel’s tummy, building rapidly, making his asshole clench and squeeze. Sebastian’s cock pulsated and vibrated inside of Ciel.

Sebastian sped- loosing himself in manic euphoria- to a punishing pace, tightening his grip on that damn collar and pummelling fast and sloppily, biting on Ciel’s shoulder, growling and rumbling in divine delirium. 

Ciel panted, screaming and quivering under his demon’s brutal force, close. So close. 

“Ah, ngh, Mmm.” Ciel cried between gruelling thrusts. “I-I’m so… c-lose,” pound, “Sebastian!” Ciel screamed out in pleasure, clamping down on Sebastian’s cock as he moved them suddenly. 

Sebastian sat up on the bed, flat on his knees and placed ciel on top of him, glittering legs wrapping around his waist as they reconnected again. Ciel circled his arms around his demon’s shoulders, hugging sweetly and clinging for more closeness. Sebastian gipped both hands at either side of Ciel’s plushy hips, whirling his fingers playfully around the silky strings of the garter belt and bounced him back down on to his needy cock; effectively hammering in to Ciel.

They found a new rhythm together, dirty and hard and so fucking good. Ciel’s cute little cock sprung up and down against Sebastian’s abdomen prettily  
as they fucked viciously. Ciel enveloped Sebastian orgasmically, and they connected foreheads as Ciel came again, all over his and Sebastian’s stomachs. Toes curling and back arching as Sebastian kept pounding in to his convulsing asshole, shattering through his orgasm.

Ciel looked in to Sebastian’s eyes until he went blurry with climax, vision completely white and hot and pounding. Sebastian fucked him harder. It was too much. He was screaming in unadulterated delight. Ciel was unbelievably tight. 

“Y-you crazed demon,” Ciel exclaimed, prostate tingling in sweet pain, “once more.”

Sebastian snarled, grinning widely and hellish at his insatiable little boy. As if Sebastian was planning on stopping. Ciel held on to his demon for dear life, digging his nails in to Sebastian’s back in urgency as he was drilled from behind. It was too much, too strong and fast. It was inhuman and evil and so fucking good.

Ciel was screaming in oversexed debauchery. He felt mostly numb, except in that one spot deep in his belly burbling with convulsing heat. Sebastian smashed in to his prostate in beastly abandon, crushing and teasing his prostate too good. Ciel’s eyes lolled and he wailed, tears spilling innocently, head tilting back and just fucking taking it like a good boy, as the heat built once again, clenching and angry- pursuing that sacred place, that sweet peak.

Sebastian was frantic, drowned in Ciel. His shameless screams of pleasure, his unyielding assertiveness and that precious ass- nurturing and hot and so fucking tight, so good.

Ciel dragged his arms up Sebastian’s sculpted back and fisted a handful of his hair, seizing him in a death grip and then he pulled as hard as he could, effectively tilting his demon’s head just so. Their eyes met.

With all of the composure he could muster, Ciel bellowed. 

“D-demon,” Ciel moaned, “Ohhh… finish now, inside.Together.”

Sebastian bottomed out in a shattering thrust and released-finally- instinctually at the command, spilling in to Ciel, pouring all of his carnal, otherworldly affection in to Ciel. It was sacred and devote and divine.

They came apart on each other, crumbled tenderly in the other’s touch, joined by flesh and fused together in a brilliant passion- blazing and raw and so enraptured. It was wonderful, stunning and ephemeral. 

Ciel was aphrodisiac. Sugary, enchanting even. 

Sebastian was lucid sin. Vile and wrong and alluring; indulgently perfect.

They were spellbound, twined together, lost in each other’s fervour; trembling and floating through their zealous euphoria. 

Sebastian tumbled back into the bed, completely spent. Ciel fell on top of him, snuggling and curling in to his demon’s protective embrace, mellow and thoroughly fucked. It was sweaty and hot and perfect. 

Slowly, Sebastian crawled out from that far away place- that feral mania- in fleeting growls and low rumbles, back to humanity. Ciel coaxed him, petting his chest in feather like strokes and twirling a piece of his glossy hair around his tiny little finger. How befitting.

“Meus, mm…totus meus,” Sebastian rasped, throat tight and tender, “m-my pretty little thing, my little lord.”

The room was wrecked. The headboard splintered against the cracked wall, bed wilting and misplaced, bed sheets messed and pillow fluff spewing to the floor and all around them. Settled dust and plaster dribbled pathetically from random grooves on the walls and ornate paintings fell sadly against the ground. 

Ciel smiled against Sebastian’s chest, relishing in this moment- chaotic and full and magnificent. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel purred, “Do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This was written in an edible induced craze. I just sort of giggled and improved my way through it. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, and have so much to say in regards to this specific pairing, so come talk to me on tmblr or twitter(@teasmudge) about it, I am so lonely!
> 
> This is my first time writing anime junk, I'm new to the fandom(and posting my work online), so feel free to give me feedback if you'd like. x
> 
> Oh! And in case you're wondering here are the Latin translations:
> 
> Dominus: Master.  
> Meus: Mine.  
> Totus Meus: All mine.  
> Tam Dulcis: So Sweet.


End file.
